The Union of Baltic Republics (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Union of Baltic Republics (Estonian:Balti Vabariikide Liidu, Lithuanian: Baltijos Respublikų Sąjungos, Latvian: Baltijas Republiku Savienības and Russian: Союз Балтийских Республик Soyuz Baltiĭskikh Respublik), commonly known as Baltica, the Baltic Union, (Lithuanian: Baltijos Respublika) Republic of the Baltic or the Baltic Republic; '''is a a politically moderate, federal union, that consists of the remnants of the three Baltic states. It was created in 1969, the separate nations gained independence from the former-USSR after it's collapse and planned on forming a closer a union to ensure the long-term sovereignty and security of the three republics from any nearby re-emergent states of the former-USSR. History '''Doomsday ''The targets for NATO missiles were at-'' Lithuania SSR #Karmelava missile rocket army - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #Klaipėda port- 1x 1kt #Klaipėda navel dockyards- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter failed to go off) #Klaipėda town- 1x 1kt #Klaipėda harbour- 1x 1kt #Karmelava eaves dropping radar- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #107th Motor Rifle Division, Vilnius- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #3rd Guards Motor Rifle Division, Klaipėda - 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter failed to go off) #16th Guards Motor Rifle Division, Tauragė- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #Kaunas air force base- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #Šiauliai air base- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter failed to go off) 'Latvia SSR' #14th Submarine Squadron, Riga - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #129th Independent Radar Centrer of Early Detection, Riga 1x 1kt #193th Tank Training Regiment, Riga - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #24th Tank Training Division, Riga 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter failed to go off) #Riga docks - 1x 1kt #Lociki Air Base- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #Jēkabpils air base- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #Liepāja naval dockyard- 1x 1kt #Liepāja port- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #Riga’s KGB Baltics bearo HQ- 1x 1kt #Tukums Air Base- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #Liepas Air Base- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) 'Estonia SSR' #144th Guards Motor Rifle Division, (Tallinn) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #182nd Guard Motorized Rifle Regiment, (Klooga)1x 1kt #188th Guard Motorized Rifle Regiment, (Klooga) 1x 1kt #254th Guard Motorized Rifle Regiment, (Tallinn) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #148th Independent Recon-Battalion, (Klooga) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #295th Independent Engineer-Battalion, (Klooga)1x 1kt #228th Tank Regiment, (Keila) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #450th Artillery Regiment, (Klooga) 1x 1kt #170th Naval Shturmovik Aviation Regiment, (Ämari)1x 1kt #321st Naval Shturmovik Aviation Regiment, (Ämari) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt #366th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, (Pärnu) 1x 1kt #384th Interceptor Aircraft Regiment, (Tallinn) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #425th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, (Haapsalu) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt #Pärnu harbour 1x 1kt (it failed to go off) #655th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, (Pärnu) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #656th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, (Tapa) 1x 1kt #66th Soviet Attack Air Regiment, (Kunda) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #192nd Military Transport Aviation Regiment, (Tartu) 1x 1kt #196th Military Transport Aviation Regiment, (Tartu) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #132nd Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment, (Tartu) 1x 1kt #2nd Air-Defence Army (Tartu) 1x 1kt #Red-Banner Baltic Fleet (Tallinn) 1x 1kt#Red-Banner Baltic Fleet (Paldiski) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #144th Guards Motor Rifle Division, Tallinn - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) 'Pskov Oblast' #25th Motor Rifle Brigade, Vladimirsky Lager in Pskov Oblast - 1x 10kt #Velikiye Luki railway junction - 1x 10kt 'Kalininagrad Oblast' #Baltic submarine fleet, Kalininagrad- 1x 1kt #Baltic Fleet, Kalininagrad- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Kalininagrad port- 1x 10kt #Kalininagrad shipyard- 1x 10kt #Kalinagrad naval dockyards- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Kalininagrad - 1x 1kt #Kaliningrad Chkalovsk (also Chkalovskoye, Tchalov, or Proveren) naval air base- 1x 10kt #1st Guards Tank Division, Kaliningrad- 1x 10kt #1st Guards Motor Rifle Division, Kaliningrad- 1x 10kt #40th Guards Tank Division, Sovetsk- 1x 10kt #Baltic Fleet, Baltiysk- 1x 20kt ans 2x 10kt After Doomsday Radioactive fallout, a series of unusualness powerful blizzards and a urban dysentery outbreak devastated the region during in the September and October of 1963. Refugees streamed in from north east Poland, Pskov Oblast and Mogolev city, most of whom died in a cholera outbreak at the Kanaus refugee camp in the May and November of 1963. '1965-1969' Fist Contact This was with Finland in 1968, Sweden in 1969, Denmark in 1971, Pskov SSR in 1972 and Romania in 1973. The Journeys of Discovery 1974-1980 Pskov SSR amicably merges in to the union during 1973. Farming conditions began to improve in the former Baltic states in the mid 1970's. 'The End of Communism' 1981-1995 '1997-2000' Present day Relations with Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Slovakia and Romania have flourished since 1995. Politics It is a democratic, right wing and nationalistic state. Military Army 'Weapons' Air force 'Aircraft and Weapons' Navy 'Ships and Weapons' Economy Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel' 'Oil shale' 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing' Transport Education Media Healthcare Lung and skin cancer ceased being a major issue after 1998. Sports The Death Penalty Category:USSR Category:Lithuania Category:Latvia Category:Estonia Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)